


【DV】Sitcomes

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Summary: 处刑人AU虽然是AU但其实完全魔改了处刑人真的非常好看求求大家都去拥有虽然是电影AU不过本文更像是借用设定的情景剧吧
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【DV】Sitcomes

「01」所有孩子都会问的睡前问题

“但丁。”小学一年级的尼禄小朋友，躺在他一米八加的叔叔和一米八加的老爸中间，还没有感受到再过几年就会感受到的巨大压迫感——介于他老爸比较无趣，而且已经关了那一侧的床头灯看起来准备睡觉的样子，所以他决定问他叔叔但丁这个问题，毕竟但丁总是看起来精力无限，“世界上真的有英雄吗？”

尼禄听见他老爸好像冷笑了一声，正在看着儿童杂志不亦乐乎的但丁揉了揉尼禄柔软的头发：“这种时候不应该问世界上有没有圣诞老人吗？你可真不像个小朋友。”

“那世界上有圣诞老人吗？”尼禄奶声奶气地问，“我每年都有收到礼物，所以应该有吧？”

但丁看着自己侄儿水汪汪清澈透亮闪着光的卡姿兰大眼睛，坚定地点了点头，这次维吉尔冷笑得更大声了。

尼禄委屈地转过身面向已经躺平闭目养神的老爸：“没有圣诞老人吗？维吉尔。”

维吉尔其实内心非常介意尼禄不愿意叫他爸爸，他很受伤，但他不说，他也没睁开眼睛：“也许你可以在圣诞节的时候在床前放一个捕鼠夹，这样你就知道有没有圣诞老人了。”维吉尔说的云淡风轻，今年负责给尼禄塞礼物的但丁觉得脚趾头一阵抽痛。

“这样圣诞老人就不能给其他人送礼物了，这不公平。”尼禄皱着眉说。

维吉尔眉毛挑了挑，没有接话，开始假装睡觉。

“好啦不要纠结这种问题啦，快点睡觉吧。”但丁把儿童杂志依依不舍地放下，把尼禄塞进被子里，然后长手一伸关了灯。

“晚安但丁。”尼禄非常乖巧。

“晚安kid。”但丁从善如流。

“晚安维吉尔。”尼禄继续乖巧。

“……”

“晚安维吉尔！”尼禄又说了一遍。

“……晚安。”

但丁听出了他哥语气里带着的不自在，差点笑出了声。

“但丁你是不是在笑。”维吉尔阴森森地发问。

“没有没有。”但丁的尾调都是上扬的。

在自己心里年龄只有三岁的叔叔和爸爸打起来之前，尼禄小朋友用小手撑住了两个人的脸——

“快睡觉！”

由于家里的床是加大king size所以但丁和维吉尔都不太担心滚下去的问题，即使他们的睡姿完全不同——但丁喜欢四仰八叉地躺着睡，就算尼禄睡在中间，他也会尽量舒展自己的身体。而维吉尔则一直保持着防御的姿态，喜欢略微蜷缩起来，偶尔睡得比较熟会把尼禄拉进保护范围——但是其实尼禄小朋友更喜欢自己躺着。

尼禄喜欢维吉尔身上干净整洁的味道，虽然有些难以亲近但是会莫名带来安心感，而但丁身上总是有些奇奇怪怪的气味——炸鸡汉堡或者芝士披萨，偶尔还会有糖果和圣代的甜味——虽然但丁也会洗澡，不过这些味道总是像在他骨子里——听起来但丁对小朋友更有吸引力，不过毕竟维吉尔才是尼禄生物学上的爸爸。

说到一起睡觉这件事，一开始维吉尔当然不同意——维吉尔的个人领地意识像是从自然纪录片里走出来的狮子——于是但丁陪尼禄睡了一段时间，但是老把尼禄踢下去；加之尼禄那阵子一直做噩梦，大半夜哭得老伤心了，维吉尔一心软答应尽尽人父的责任，为了睡得舒服买了张超大的床，结果最后稀里糊涂就演变成了目前这个样子。

此刻尼禄再次被梦魇缠住，他梦见一些模糊的片段，里面有女人的尖叫和哭声，他在漆黑的道路里奔逃，却怎么找都找不到方向，情急之下他开始坐在地上哭，然后他硬生生哭醒了。

尼禄模模糊糊睁开眼，即使在梦里哭得上气不接下气，他醒来时眼眶却是干的，随后他感觉到巨大的恐慌，就像梦会追着他似的——就在他感觉无助的瞬间，一双手牢牢把他揽进怀里——维吉尔也醒了，他只是垂着眼，亲了亲尼禄的额头：“都怪但丁睡前看什么惊悚片。”维吉尔用气音说，“快把眼睛闭上。”

“嘿——”同样被尼禄做噩梦的翻滚弄醒的但丁小声抱怨，他回过身摸了摸尼禄的小脑袋，“有我们俩在你还怕什么呢kid？”

尼禄感觉老爸的怀抱非常坚实温暖，于是再次闭上了眼睛。

“你知道尼禄为什么老做噩梦吗？”但丁熟练地把一个大箱子扔到货车里去，维吉尔在他对面一言不发地继续整理货物，看样子打算继续保持严谨的工作作风。

“我想也许他有什么童年阴影？”但丁继续猜测，“毕竟我找到他的时候他已经四岁了，我们都不知道在进孤儿院之前他身上发生了什么。”

维吉尔看上去兴致缺缺，并没有搭话的意思。

“我们要不要调查一下？当年究竟发生了什么——其实算算也就只是几年前而已。”但丁从维吉尔手里拿走了一个箱子，维吉尔皱了皱眉。

“已经六年了。”维吉尔板着脸说，“我对回忆往昔没有兴趣，既然尼禄现在和我们一起生活，我们总有办法让他忘记那些不愉快。”

“可是……”但丁有点犹豫，毕竟尼禄的过去和维吉尔相互缠绕，如果进一步深究只会揭开他哥还没愈合的伤口。

“没有可是。”维吉尔已经不想再继续这个话题了，于是但丁也选择了沉默。

随后但丁和维吉尔一起吃了三明治作为简单的午饭，然后各自去往下午的工作地点——因为一些个人原因，他们不得不兼职几份工作来贴补家用。上午兄弟俩一同在物流公司，而下午但丁会去当地的一家军工厂帮忙，维吉尔则去市立图书馆工作。虽然这些都不是他们真正的工作，但维吉尔总是百分之百的认真，这让摸鱼选手但丁时常觉得羞愧。

这天下午维吉尔一如既往地整理着历史和文学两个片区的书架，丝毫没有发觉静音的手机里有五个但丁的未接来电，直到他放下最后一本古希腊哲学史他才注意到这一点。

维吉尔不喜欢接电话，但丁也不喜欢打电话，所以但丁在工作时间给他打电话一定是什么重要的事。顺着这个思路，维吉尔打破了自己严谨的工作状态，走到走廊里点了回拨。

“嘟嘟——喂，该死的，维吉尔你终于接电话了。”但丁听起来难得有点焦虑的意思，他先是惯常抱怨了几句，维吉尔假装没有听见，他不想花着话费和他愚蠢的弟弟打嘴炮。

“什么事？”维吉尔语气甚是冷淡。

“你儿子在学校和人打架了。”但丁没好气地说，“班主任给我打了电话。”

“赢了吗？”维吉尔居然听起来来了兴致。

“这不是重点好吗？？一定要说的话，他被人打出了鼻血，但他把对方打掉了两颗牙。”但丁虽然吐槽了一句，但语气里含着笑意。

“……还有进步的空间。”维吉尔评论，“还有别的事吗？”

“拜托，老哥，那是你儿子，班主任请家长你怎么也得去一下吧？”但丁真是被他哥清奇的脑回路折服，“别说不重要，这对你不重要，但是对尼禄很重要——我还有五分钟就到图书馆了，你收拾一下。”

维吉尔皱了皱眉，挂掉了电话。

“……所以尼禄为什么和别人打架？”坐上副驾驶的维吉尔终于后知后觉地发问了，“尼禄脾气还算不错吧？”

在心里思考了一下尼禄平时的暴躁行径后，但丁觉得他哥对自己儿子应该有什么误解：“听克雷多说似乎是别的小屁孩说他没有妈妈。”

维吉尔脸色明显变得有点难看，但丁感觉到了他哥的杀气——“放松老哥，你这样会吓到别人的。”

维吉尔说但丁要求太多了，然后扭过头不再说话。

到小学门口时那里已经有不少家长，斯巴达兄弟看上去非常扎眼，因为他们个子高挑又英俊体面——只有维吉尔体面，但丁穿着件沾着油污的机车服——然后他们大摇大摆走进了学校，连保安都不敢拦他们，主要原因可能是因为维吉尔气场太强，没有人敢站在他前面。

尼禄在校医室，兄弟俩找到他的时候他的鼻血已经止住了，只在鼻梁上贴了个小小的创可贴，被他打的那位已经被送去了医院。班主任克雷多也来了，他认识但丁，但是第一次见到尼禄这只存在于尼禄作文里上天入地无所不能神龙见首不见尾的爹。

三大一小一起去了校长室，尼禄一开始紧紧拽着但丁的衣角不敢看他爸爸，维吉尔也确实没什么表示，但丁俯身一把把尼禄抱起来，让尼禄环着他的脖子。

“你小心点。”维吉尔冷着脸提醒但丁，“我们还不能确定他身上有没有伤。”

尼禄感觉心里突然涌起一阵暖意，鼻尖和眼眶都红了。

“回家再哭。”维吉尔侧过头看了自己儿子一眼，但丁甚至觉得那眼神有一些……温柔。

可恶，搞得我也想哭了。但丁想，但维吉尔看向他时目光又变得嫌弃。

校长室里对方的家长已经来了，就像来之前但丁说的一样，是当地十分有影响力的议员夫妇，他们神情傲慢地坐在办公室的一侧，维吉尔连看都懒得看一眼。

“什么事。”酷爹对着有些为难的校长开口，校长只能看见一个高傲的下巴。

我爸果然超帅的啊！尼禄抱着但丁感叹，丝毫没感觉到他叔叔内心的伤感。

“您和您的孩子欠我们一个道歉，同时我们还要求赔偿。”议员母亲开口了，除了气愤声音里还有些不屑，“为了我们孩子接受最好的治疗，我想你们分摊一部分是必须的。”

维吉尔冷笑了一声，他回过身，眯起眼打量对方：“我弟弟这么大的时候一半的乳牙都是我打掉的，不久后就会长出来的东西你们要求赔偿？”

别cue我啊！被尼禄揉脸玩儿的但丁翻了个白眼。

“至于道歉。”维吉尔一顿，他讲话总是自带低沉缓慢的语调，永远听上去游刃有余，“在尼禄为他的莽撞道歉之前，你们的小孩说了什么你们心里没数吗？”

议员开口了，他看向尼禄的目光里充满嘲讽：“虽然话不好听，但这确实是事实。”

但丁感觉到他哥的杀气又涨了起来，虽然在场没有其他人能感受到，但维吉尔确确实实是生气了，在但丁考虑着要不要插话的时候，对方不依不饶地说了下去——

“而且就我所知，你身为一个父亲四岁才把自己儿子从孤儿院接回来，倒是也难怪在教育上有所疏漏。”议员丝毫没感觉到自己的生命安全受到了威胁，只是迟钝得得意于维吉尔的沉默，“你以前在屠宰场的工作实在是不怎么上得了台面，所以才不想抚养自己的孩子不是吗？”

“喂。”但丁把尼禄放下然后护在身后，他皱着眉，散发出一种和维吉尔截然不同却也充满压迫力的气场，一定要说的话但丁更像是一团燃烧的烈火，所以他的愤怒也比维吉尔来得猛烈得多：“你们当着孩子的面说什么呢？”

维吉尔却一抬手阻止了但丁上前，他的神色依然冷漠而毫无波动：“恕我直言，从生物学的角度来说杀人和杀猪没有什么区别——屠夫和你们这些高居庙堂的人也无贵贱之分。”随后他一挑眉，“如果你一定要在这一点上和我计较，可能接下来的对话不太适合我儿子听到。”

现在所有人除了尼禄都能感觉到维吉尔身上的戾气了，他逆光站着，眼神锐利又冰冷，背后的夕阳丝毫不能融化那冷硬分毫。

但丁知道他哥早就做腻了合法公民，但是在这里撕破脸未免太不值得，幸好有人打破了僵局——

“我只是希望你们好好沟通，请你们都收敛一点。”班主任克雷多终于找到机会开口，这微妙的氛围把他们年事已高的校长吓得面色苍白——维吉尔真是名不虚传，现在克雷多相信尼禄日记里写的都是真的了：维吉尔看上去那么年轻锋利，丝毫不像是为人父的样子，可能这也是尼禄为何如此崇拜自己父亲的原因。

对方似乎有些害怕了，没有再继续纠缠下去的意思，最后两边也没讨论出什么结果，克雷多只能让两边都写一份检查，尼禄多打扫一个星期卫生作为结束。

离开学校的时候天已经黑了，校园里一个人都没有，议员夫妇开着那辆商务SUV从但丁他们身边呼啸而过——毕竟是学校赞助人，连停车都有特权。尼禄坐在但丁肩上，但丁看上去很饿，一直在长吁短叹自己的肚子已经叫了一个钟头了。

“对不起……”尼禄心里很堵，他虽然算不上好学生，但是被请家长的滋味也很不好受，因为他担心被维吉尔责备，所以不敢和维吉尔说话。

“不要道歉，你没做错什么。”维吉尔淡淡回答，“检讨让但丁给你写，你没必要在这种事情上浪费时间。”

但丁难得没有反驳，他拉着尼禄的手笑出一口白牙：“我们去吃披萨吧！”

维吉尔没有反应，算是默许了，于是两大一小走出空空荡荡的校园，往不远处的快餐店前进。

“可乐不行。”维吉尔拒绝了两双同时水汪汪的眼睛，“不行就是不行，但丁你瞎掺合什么。”

“出了这么多血，多吃点肉吧。”自言自语的维吉尔，在但丁点了一份大份墨西哥辣酱牛肉披萨之后，给自己儿子点了一个大份的翅桶，而自己只要了一份沙拉。

“老哥你减肥？”但丁简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我只是不喜欢垃圾食品而已。”维吉尔刷了卡，把小票塞但丁手里回身走了。

“但丁……”尼禄小声问拉着他等餐的叔叔，维吉尔坐在靠门口的座位上，看起来在检查邮件，“维吉尔是不是生气了？”

但丁揉乱了尼禄的头发：“你小脑瓜子里都是什么怪念头，你爸不会因为这种事生气的。”然后但丁蹲下来注视着侄儿那双漂亮的眸子，眼睛里有笑意，“我们小时候比你皮多了，你爸打得架比你吃的饭还多，整个学校没人敢跟他说话。”

“那你呢？你的牙真的都是他打掉的吗？”尼禄眨了眨眼睛。

二十五岁的但丁大朋友受伤地捂住胸口：“不要把这种事情记这么清楚啊！我也打掉了他很多牙，顶多算平局吧！”

尼禄露出怀疑的神色，随后又垂下了头：“你们也因为没有妈妈和别人打架吗……”

但丁心里最隐秘的地方一阵刺痛，在他和维吉尔像尼禄这么大的时候，伊娃还十分健康而幸福地活着，尽心尽力地抚养他们，直到有一天这种幸福被彻底打破了——

“不，他们嘲笑我们没有爸爸。”但丁让尼禄把头抬起来，尼禄的眼眶红红的，但在努力不哭出来，“维吉尔总是对这种话很反感……虽然我也一样。”

“你要是觉得委屈就哭吧，这并不丢人。”但丁捏了捏尼禄的小脸蛋，而他们的晚餐已经准备好了。

所以一分钟之后维吉尔见到的是单手托着托盘的蠢弟弟和一个努力不哭得很大声但是也已经哭得脸都花了的儿子——

“？！但丁你这家伙……”维吉尔一边咬牙切齿，一边手足无措，像是椅子很烫一样站起来，却不知道拿尼禄怎么办，“怎么了，你哭什么？”

尼禄揉着眼睛，看着维吉尔觉得更委屈了，于是抽泣得更加厉害，维吉尔看上去快当机了，揉着眉心头痛不已，他用杀人地眼神向眼里只有披萨的但丁传递一个信息——

想想办法。

但丁也没想到尼禄哭得这么伤心，他有点太小看小孩的情绪波动了，于是他从翅桶里拿出一个大鸡腿，直接塞进了尼禄嘴里。

维吉尔看着自己被噎得够呛的儿子，理智之弦终于断裂，额头上的青筋爆血的同时拿起托盘里的沙拉就招呼到了但丁头上——

五分钟后，两大一小都被赶出了餐厅。

回家是维吉尔开的车，因为但丁大叫着自己被沙拉酱辣了眼睛。他们在餐厅又打了一架，但丁额头被砸了个口子而维吉尔get了尼禄同款鼻梁创伤——鼻子挺也很烦恼，每次受伤的都是鼻子。维吉尔没好气地想。

尼禄哭累了已经自己在后座上睡着了，维吉尔阴着脸一言不发，副驾驶的但丁最后还是受不了低气压先开口：“你刚刚看邮箱有什么消息吗？”

维吉尔用鼻子哼了一声，却感觉到鼻骨一阵疼，这让他更不爽了：“翠西说人寻求保护，有偿。”然后维吉尔看了一眼尼禄，确定他已经睡着了，“似乎风险也不是很高。”

“那就答应吧。”但丁叹了口气，“这个月花销太大，为了让尼禄上这所小学蕾蒂花了大力气，中间也花了不少钱。”

“这是应该的。”维吉尔在即将变绿的交通灯前停下车，让一个颤巍巍的老人慢慢走了过去，“我去就行了，你带尼禄去游乐园吧。”

但丁把车窗摇下来，头偏向一边：“我不会让你单独去冒险的，尼禄可以交给莫里森或者蕾蒂帮忙带，我和你一起去。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，没有反驳。

虽然只是干保镖的活，但是但丁还是摸了摸对方的底细，因为他对这种“外快”有自己的底线——翠西向他保证对方没有任何犯罪记录，这次走这种门路也纯粹是因为提出的议案损伤了一部分黑手党的利益所以觉得害怕而已。

结果就是他和维吉尔穿着一红一蓝两件风衣，一个别着两把枪一个提着一把刀来到指定地点的时候，看见车上坐着前不久才在学校里见过，当时差点被维吉尔爆破的议员夫妇。

维吉尔额头上的青筋以肉眼可见的速度出现了，但丁一时哭笑不得，对方盯着这两位过去简历上写着“屠夫”的兄弟惊恐不已。

“这还真是奇遇啊。”但丁插着腰说，背后腰窝沉甸甸挂着两把枪，“原来你们这种地位的人也会寻求‘黑恶势力’的帮助吗？”

议员半天一个字都没蹦出来，维吉尔拉开车门径直坐了进去，把那把看起来就明显不是玩具的长刀抱在怀里：“开车，今天过了你们就当作没见过我们。”随后他又略微侧目，盯着旁边瑟瑟发抖的雇主的眼睛，狭长的眼眸里像是放着他怀里那把刀，锋利又无情，“要是被我听到什么不好的传言，你很快就会知道‘屠夫’的含义。”

护送任务在最后的时候还是出了岔子——黑手党果然派人来伏击议员的车辆，而维吉尔几乎一个人就把对方砍光了，但丁清理了楼上的狙击手和维吉尔远处的敌人。

“你们真不受欢迎啊，这么大阵仗。”但丁一边开着玩笑，一边打残了他哥身后的偷袭者，而维吉尔敏捷地回身，长刀轻轻松松切断了对方的喉咙。

“翠西是不是说过最好不要杀人？”但丁冲维吉尔喊。

维吉尔脸上写着“我听不见”，转身走得更远了。

“你们别害怕。”但丁透过车窗对里面缩成一团的雇主笑弯了眉眼，“我们只是非常讨厌黑手党而已，并不会对你们做什么。我老哥脾气不好，你们最好在他面前小心说话。”说着但丁反手一枪，彻底结束了战斗。

之后因为要遵循他们斯巴达家的规矩进行祷告，所以但丁和维吉尔让雇主自己先行离开了。

于是翠西第二天打开电视就看见东城区的贫民窟附近出现枪击，当地黑手党被尽数击毙或者砍杀，尸体的眼睛上还都放着硬币——“但丁！！”迷人的中间人咬牙切齿，痛恨自己居然相信那对兄弟知道什么叫手下留情。

维吉尔和但丁回家争论了很久，他们几乎不会接受这种露面的请求，毫无疑问这次他们将自己暴露在了危险之下，这非常不专业——但是事已至此他们也没有办法，只能希望对方记住了他们的警告选择缄口不言。毕竟一开始他们并不希望用这身本事盈利，本质上他们也不是杀手或者保镖。

“他们不会说的。”但丁第一百次安慰他暴躁的老哥，“那种身份的人，能找到翠西这种门路，肯定也知道道上的规矩。”

“他们最好知道。”维吉尔一边用棉球擦洗刀刃一边皱着眉回答，“搬一次家真的很麻烦，制造合法的身份也是。”

但丁舒舒服服靠在沙发上，盯着天花板：“果然翠西介绍的工作也不靠谱啊……以后还是多做点兼职吧。”

相比但丁，以“杀手”身份存在更久的维吉尔把刀收回鞘，心里的忧虑并没减轻分毫，毕竟以前一人吃饱全家不饿，加上个但丁也能过得潇洒自由，但现在他们俩被尼禄的存在束缚在此，很明显已经不能再像曾经一样没有牵挂的四处流浪了。

“那句话怎么说来着。”但丁嗤笑了一声，“尼禄就是我们的铠甲与软肋。他要是知道他老爸明明都金盆洗手但为了筹他的学费又重出江湖，一定会觉得很感动。”

维吉尔扇了但丁的后脑勺一巴掌：“我可没说我金盆洗手了。”

但丁委屈地抓了抓头发，一把搂住维吉尔的腰，像只撒娇的奶狗：“可是我希望我们可以金盆洗手，果然还是把翠西和莫里森拉黑吧！”

维吉尔再次露出了鄙夷的神色，这时候尼禄抱着美术本从房间里出来，要维吉尔给他签字，表情有点犹豫，还有些害羞，扭扭捏捏走到维吉尔面前，但丁好奇地探个头出来。

“这是美术课的作业。”尼禄看了维吉尔一眼，他爹一如既往地面无表情，但是确实在听他说话，“老师要家长签字。”

但丁吹了声口哨，毕竟以前尼禄从来不敢找维吉尔，他所有需要家长签字的作业都是但丁签的。

“好。”维吉尔拿过本子，看见了自己儿子的“大作”——画上歪歪扭扭两个球，一个球是蓝色的，一个球是红色的，似乎上面长着五官，然后有粗粗的手脚，维吉尔横竖看了几遍也没看出来这是什么东西，憋了半天憋出一句“画的不错”，然后在最底端签了字。

随后维吉尔发现这张图背后写的有东西，他翻了过去，尼禄瞬间红了脸，一把抢过本子跑掉了，留下他茫然无措的爹眨了眨眼睛。

那张图后面用蜡笔写着：

They are my heroes.

「02」例行体检也是健康生活的标准之一

“药吃完了。”维吉尔说了一个简单的陈述句，把还迷迷糊糊的但丁直接给砸醒了。

“我给蕾蒂打电话。”但丁一骨碌爬起来，啥衣服都没穿——这个周末尼禄去青梅竹马姬莉叶家里玩儿，要住两天才回来。这种难得的闲暇时光，但丁当然要和他老哥去次卧翻云覆雨的度过。

“不用急着和她联系。”维吉尔慢腾腾穿上裤子和体恤，然后打开了电视。

但丁找了一圈没在满地狼藉里找到手机，去盥洗室里飞速刷了牙，出来的时候维吉尔喝完了一杯水，正在看今天的新闻。但丁屁颠屁颠跑过来，捧着他哥的脸就是一顿亲——维吉尔没有拒绝他，轻啄了他的嘴唇，这让但丁大受鼓舞，一把把他哥压进枕头里，环着维吉尔的脖子开始磨蹭：“时间还早，要不要一起洗澡～”

维吉尔的耐心用光了，他掐了一把但丁精瘦的腰部，他弟弟惨叫着跳了起来——

“今天要去医院，别在这儿磨叽。”维吉尔从床上下来，他身上带着一些痕迹，这让他有点暴躁，特别是脖子上的印记——不穿高领毛衣大概是没办法盖住了。

但丁有一些老毛病，比如旧的枪伤伤了骨头，一到阴雨天就会疼、偶尔垃圾食品吃得太多，导致肠胃不适等等，但是和维吉尔比起来，这些连指甲盖的痛苦都算不上。

事情追溯到几年前，但丁找到他老哥的时候他老哥有着严重的神经衰弱、轻微夜盲、鼓膜穿孔——还断了好几根肋骨，身上也有很多骨折没能及时医治留下的痼疾，更别提那些刀枪的伤口了——但丁心疼得快疯了。

至于为什么维吉尔变成这样，还要追溯到更早之前：他们是在正常教育环境下长大的，在伊娃被杀之前——但丁一直觉得他们的父亲是个混蛋，抛妻弃子独自消失，而承担起父亲这个角色的，大多数时候是维吉尔。维吉尔不得不在很小的时候就学会照顾和礼让只比自己晚出生那么几分钟的弟弟，以及帮母亲管理家庭事务。但是说实话但丁一点都不觉得维吉尔比他成熟，事实上因为过于在乎被赋予的长子的身份，所以维吉尔并不自由，以至于最后变得偏执，这也促成了他们最后分道扬镳，而这段分道扬镳的日子，绝对是但丁最后悔的日子。

在他们刚上中学的时候伊娃被黑手党杀害了，兄弟俩因为在寄宿学校逃过一劫，但这毫无疑问极大改变他们的一生——他们的父亲斯巴达曾经在当地势力最为强盛的黑手党内担任要职，但后来因为厌恶那戾气过重的氛围而选择退出，并匿名递交了许多证据给政府，致使当地黑手党大受打击，过了很多年都没有恢复元气。教父蒙德斯也被捕入狱，被判无期徒刑——而蒙德斯只被关了几年就出来了，虽然势力依然虚弱，但他咬牙切齿地痛恨斯巴达，可斯巴达已经消失很久，所以报复就降临在他的家人身上。

在经历了巨大的恐慌和悲痛之后，维吉尔拿起了父亲留下的阎魔刀，但丁继承了叛逆，但因为热兵器造成的伤害更大，所以后来但丁又购置了两把枪——黑檀木和白象牙。

在寄宿学校里维吉尔体育课选修的剑道和击剑，他的成绩无懈可击，而但丁也选了击剑，他经常被他哥打得满地找牙。伊娃遇害之后，维吉尔明白他们的处境也会变得非常危险，他和但丁在一起只会被一网打尽，所以他让但丁高中填了另一座城市的寄宿学校——他们处于没有监护人的状态，所以理论上政府会安置和保护他们，但是维吉尔知道这不现实——所以他和但丁打了很多架，最后但丁哭着同意了。

在此之后很多年但丁都没有听说他哥哥的消息，就像他哥人间蒸发了一样——到了高中的最后一年，但丁被蒙德斯的手下围堵在巷子里，维吉尔从背后几刀就捅穿了这几个倒霉蛋的心脏，但丁傻乎乎看着他神兵天降的哥，手里的枪还没有上膛。

于是他们又生活在了一起，但丁知道他哥哥变了，但他也知道维吉尔骨子里还是那个喜欢把所有人打趴然后窝在房间里看书的老哥。他们申请了同一所大学，一起去在身上纹了互相对应的纹身——维吉尔背后是耶稣受难的上半身，而但丁纹了下面的部分，他们也在手指纹上Veritas和Aequitas，在每次杀死前来的杀手时为他们祈祷然后打爆他们的头——他们变得非常强大，几乎没有人可以奈何他们。

但在大学第一年，维吉尔听说了蒙德斯的踪迹——老狐狸终于露出了一点点尾巴——但丁知道这是圈套，可维吉尔被恨意冲昏了头，全然相信着认识的新“朋友”阿克汉姆，一心想去找到当年父亲留下的证据，然后彻底让蒙德斯完蛋。但丁的劝说丝毫没能撼动维吉尔的决心，维吉尔走前直接打晕了他弟弟，然后再见都没留下地离开了。

之后又好几年，但丁都没听到他哥哥的消息——他恼怒地觉得这种单向联系非常不公平，可他又毫无办法，此间他虽然看见一些新闻是维吉尔的手笔，但等他追上去时又毫无发现。

之后再见到维吉尔，已经是但丁决心彻底杀掉蒙德斯，带着新认识的伙伴翠西和蕾蒂前往蒙德斯老巢的时候——

但丁永远都忘不了，他哥哥踏碎光影站在他面前，冲他举起刀，身上伤痕累累却只是被胡乱包扎，随后用那双但丁曾经最爱，此时却毫无生气的涣散眼眸注视着自己的胞弟——

维吉尔终究还是没能赢过老狐狸，他本就受了伤，战败之后被拘束被洗脑，被药物牢牢控制着神志，这就是到了今天维吉尔依然神经衰弱的原因——但丁还记得那一天他是多么难过啊，他一边抵挡维吉尔一边叫维吉尔的名字，眼泪一直停不下来，可维吉尔毫无反应，他的动作干净利落，像是一台杀戮机器。但丁看见维吉尔身上隐隐露出的伤痕，还能看见被拘束虐待的痕迹，可维吉尔像感受不到疼痛一样挥刀，每一刀都无懈可击——最后阎魔刀的刀尖划过但丁的喉头，刀刃挑断了但丁脖子上的项链——母亲的礼物顺着重力砸在地上，维吉尔在看见红宝石的瞬间停了下来，但丁看见那眼睛里似乎闪过一道光，于是他一手刀砍在维吉尔脖子上，把晕倒的兄弟紧紧抱在怀里。

蒙德斯最终还是被但丁所杀，他冲这从小就像梦魇般笼罩着他们的男人射空了一整匣的子弹。然后他带着他伤痕累累的兄长回到故地，开始陪维吉尔在医院疗养。

维吉尔很久都没有醒过来，但丁每天都去，每天都削好几个苹果，看着医生在他哥哥身边插各种插管，注视着他哥哥身上每道新添的伤痕——但丁心痛的要裂开了，医生告诉他维吉尔一辈子都无法摆脱蒙德斯对他使用的一种药物，说到底那就是种新型毒/品，一旦停用就会召来巨大的反噬，维吉尔这千疮百孔的身体是断然无法承受的。所以但丁只能托不光彩的门路满足维吉尔这种需求，而在此之前保持意识清醒才是维吉尔最大的挑战。

维吉尔在某个傍晚醒了，他觉得自己似乎在黑暗里走了很久很久，渐渐失去了感知能力，他睁开眼模糊的视线里看见趴在床脚的白毛大脑袋，还有那鲜艳地几乎刺进他眼睛的血红风衣，他眨了眨眼，眼球涩得发疼，随后他试图操纵身体，感觉麻木退去后是巨大的疼痛——那些新伤旧疾。但丁就像和他有心电感应一样醒了过来，像只受惊的猫，随后凑到他眼前，丢人到家得红了眼眶和鼻头，眼泪没控制住砸在维吉尔脸上。

凉的，好咸。维吉尔舔了舔唇角。

之后但丁看起来精神多了，每天带来鲜艳的花束，直到维吉尔斥责他浪费为止。维吉尔在一周之后可以下地走路，但丁就扶着他去医院的花园里坐着看书——维吉尔的记忆受药物影响时常产生混乱，但是慢慢也回到了正常的轨道上，他读着年幼时自己最爱的那本威廉布莱克诗选，有种恍如隔世的虚幻感。维吉尔对于过去几年的记忆几乎可以说是空白，他只记得一些疼痛的瞬间，但也不是他记得，是他身体记得。

维吉尔其实讨厌疼痛，也不喜欢受伤，虽然不会表露，但他被割伤手会皱眉，被打断骨头会痛哼——疼痛不是一种战斗的恩赐，比起受伤他更喜欢在受伤之前结束一切。所以他在短短几年里身体受到的伤害比过去十几年都多得多，这让他一时有些难以承受。但更加让他无法忍受的是精神上的痛苦，他反复地在那黑暗如深潭般的回忆里翻滚，所有背负的罪孽在深夜时像榴弹般在他脑子里炸开，使他的脑子嗡嗡作响，等他在剧痛里睁开眼睛时，但丁那张傻脸总是出现在那里——有时醒着有时在沉睡，随后维吉尔就会羞愧得感觉到一丝安心，尽管他很早之前就警告自己不要指望自己为人所爱或保护，他必须在荆棘路上孑然独行——但是但丁把他眼前的一切砍断烧毁，在那灼伤人的暴烈阳光下拉住他的手，即使那光芒致盲，他也竟有些贪图那份温暖了。

维吉尔出院后一年，他和但丁在孤儿院找到了尼禄，一个鼻涕糊了一脸但是非常可爱几乎和兄弟俩小时候是一个模子倒出来的小鬼头。这一切的起源还是翠西，她在接受某个委托的途中经过了这个虔诚信奉基督教的小镇，随后在碰巧经过当地慈善组织在孤儿院分发糖果，努力冲在第一个并一头白发的尼禄实在是过于显眼了，翠西几乎当时就认定这孩子和那对兄弟有什么关系，于是联系了但丁。但丁独自前来一次后又回去做了好久维吉尔工作，维吉尔才勉为其难答应去小镇上看看。

之后他们又经历了漫长的争论，维吉尔显然不希望再多一个家庭成员也不想去做亲子鉴定，而但丁几乎一眼就喜欢上了尼禄无论如何都希望维吉尔同意收养他。维吉尔最终在尼禄怯生生扒着院长室门框往里看的瞬间软下心来，答应把这个弄得自己一身伤的笨蛋小孩领回家里去。

之后他们还是去做了一次亲子鉴定，结果并不使他们意外，但因为维吉尔还在漫长的康复期，所以他对尼禄的母亲几乎没有印象。但丁并不介意，甚至有时候自私地觉得维吉尔永远都不要记起来才好。

尼禄和他们相性很好，很快小男孩就被自己非常酷的老爹和叔叔吸引了，维吉尔通常比较严厉，而但丁总是非常有趣——他会用纸牌给尼禄变戏法，还会悄悄给尼禄塞糖果。而尼禄也很早就感觉到他父亲似乎和他认识的人都有些不同——维吉尔看上去虽然和常人无异，但却像是和所有人都隔了点什么，只有在面对但丁时那无形的壁垒才会裂开缝隙，让但丁属于人类的气息烧进去。维吉尔在试图尽做父亲的责任，但第一年不算非常成功，同时尼禄也发现维吉尔需要服用某些药物，而那些药总是和维吉尔酷炫的武士刀还有但丁的大剑一起放在尼禄看不见也拿不到的高处。

但是生活总是在慢慢步入正轨。

“血检结果要下午才知道。”维吉尔站在医院门口，外面的风有些大，吹得他的围巾乱舞，“要不要先接尼禄回去？”

“他和小姑娘玩儿开心着呢，你这个当爹的怎么想拆散人家。”但丁嗤笑着说，一脸欠揍，被维吉尔踢了一脚。

“那这几个小时你想干嘛？”维吉尔拉了拉衣领，人行道上人不多，因为天气并不使人满意。

“我知道一家新开的泰国菜很好吃，离这里不远，我们可以去尝尝，今天应该也不需要排队。”但丁两手揣进兜里，提出建议，维吉尔算是默认了，闷头往前走，但丁追过来揽住维吉尔的肩，在确认没人后吻了吻维吉尔的侧脸。维吉尔皱了皱眉，显然不喜欢这种在公共场合的过度亲密行为。但是他也没有阻止但丁，只是缓缓在寒风里走着，肩膀的温度隔着大衣传进皮肤，使维吉尔觉得不那么冷了。

“前菜要两份冬阴功，主食要鸡肉炒粉和牛肉辣咖喱，再配两杯茉莉花茶。”但丁非常熟练地在他强迫症的老哥试图搞懂每一道菜的原料前点了单，维吉尔看上去有点不服气，不过还是把菜单放下了。

“不好吃你今天回家就等着刷浴缸吧。”维吉尔威胁说。

“保证好吃。”但丁一拍胸脯，拍在胸前的金属搭扣上疼红了眼眶。

你大概是个弱智吧。维吉尔看着疼得弓起背的蠢弟弟，表情非常传神。

酸酸辣辣的汤入口的瞬间，但丁感觉到巨大的满足：在这种天寒地冻的日子里果然还是要吃点暖和的东西啊！在他对面的维吉尔用非常标准的姿势拿着筷子夹起豆芽和炒粉。而就在这时店门被粗暴地踢开，两个手里拿着枪的混混大叫着让所有人离开，店员和店主尖叫着躲到了柜台后面，本就不多的客人都惊恐地跑走了。

“……”但丁又呷了一口汤，维吉尔还是在用无可挑剔的姿势吃炒粉，但丁竖起一根手指，“等我喝了这碗汤。”

维吉尔放下筷子，劫匪已经冲他们大叫着走了过来。

于是在但丁喝完这碗冬阴功之前，他暴躁的哥哥已经抄起身后的椅子冲打扰他们美好午餐的罪魁祸首扔了过去。

“你们这叫防卫过当。”探长莫里斯注视着鼻青脸肿被拉上救护车的嫌疑人一脸无奈地转回视线，但丁正在数他们应该给店主多少钱，而维吉尔压根儿就没在听他说话，“你们答应过我最近消停点。”

“我们这叫见义勇为。”但丁站在餐厅的残骸里把一把硬币交给哆哆嗦嗦的店主，这店里百分之八十的损坏都是维吉尔干的，而他们那一桌干净整洁还放着几只空碗。

“下不为例。”莫里森没有办法，叹口气转身。

维吉尔埋头看表，表示应该去拿血检报告了，并打算拿了报告再去做笔录，但丁表示同意，于是他们拉开黄线旁若无人地离开了，在有人追过来之前莫里森会为他们挡着。

“你有点贫血呢。”但丁盯着维吉尔的报告，“果然还是多吃点比较好。”

“你的血脂和血糖怎么这么高”维吉尔皱眉，“这个月不准吃甜食了。”

但丁佯装心痛地仰面后倒，维吉尔翻了个白眼。

“上次体检你心率不齐。”但丁痛心疾首，“你现在还会睡不好吗？”

维吉尔挑了挑眉：“你知道这是老毛病。”

但丁看上去有些伤感，即使他们已经拥有了一个完美的家庭，那些过去却也依然会缠着他们，在无形中施加影响。

“走吧，去找莫里森。”维吉尔把报告卷了卷塞包里，显然不想继续这种伤感的对话。

录笔录并没有花多长时间，但是从警察局出来的时候天也已经快黑了，但丁叫了辆Uber 去接尼禄，而姬莉叶的监护人克雷多夫妇做了一大桌子菜，迫使维吉尔不得不也接受了晚餐的邀请，并非常不自在地吃完了一顿饭。

吃完饭尼禄和姬莉叶在壁炉边玩耍，尼禄不知道从谁院子里扯了一大束野花给漂亮的小姑娘，维吉尔觉得这场面非常眼熟，满脸厌弃地看向但丁——这位在大学时代也为他哥哥硬生生扯秃了一片学校花圃，最后还是维吉尔给学工处赔的钱。这时电视上播出了泰国餐厅遭遇抢劫的新闻，虽然已经打码但还是很明显能看出是兄弟俩阻止了这场闹剧，克雷多用一种复杂的眼神注视着同时开始低头看手机的但丁和维吉尔，替尼禄感觉到一丝担忧。

等一家人回到家里已经是九点钟了，但丁拉着尼禄去洗澡，维吉尔坐在沙发上检查尼禄周末写的家庭作业——尼禄的作文里总是有一些华丽又夸张的奇怪形容词，一看就是跟但丁学的；而尼禄的算数总是很差，这也一点都不像爹，只有但丁才会把一加一算成三；至于阅读作业——尼禄在诗歌那页画满了涂鸦。

我觉得尼禄不是我儿子。维吉尔最后总结，他怎么越来越像但丁了，一定是教育方式出现了问题，我必须好好纠正。维吉尔这么想着，在作业本下面用花体签了名。

等一大一小两个活宝欢声笑语地从浴室出来之后，维吉尔拿着干净的衣服准备换自己洗，这时但丁却顶着一头湿漉漉的头发说他想和维吉尔谈谈，维吉尔挑了挑眉毛说自己先给尼禄把头发吹干。尼禄乖巧地跑去沙发一侧坐下，并在维吉尔吹到一半的时候就睡着了——他父亲的手掌宽阔手指修长，粗粝的掌心有着舒适的力道，让尼禄最后全然把头搁在维吉尔手心，轻缓地打起了瞌睡。

“我给蕾蒂发了信息。”但丁在维吉尔耳边轻轻说，维吉尔还是保持着原本的动作揉搓尼禄的短发，“她说过两天就会把药给我……你没问题吗？”

维吉尔垂着眼，手顿了一下，随后继续动作，末了他深呼吸一口气，开口询问：“你还打算瞒我多久？”

但丁表情一滞。

“我知道其实在很早之前，这种药就无法找到了。”维吉尔继续说，语气却微妙地透露出一丝温柔，“你一直在骗我。”

但丁咬住下唇，显然没有想到维吉尔比他更早挑明这一点。

“你给我的只是普通的葡萄糖而已。”维吉尔眨了眨眼，眼神狡黠，还带着一丝嘲讽，“你又落后一分了，但丁。”

“……”但丁的面颊肉眼可见地涨红了，随后气恼地开口，“你这家伙啊——！既然知道了就不要让人担心啊！”随后他一把抱住他高挑的哥哥，几乎是勒着维吉尔用哭腔说，“我一直害怕得不得了！万一哪天你知道了真相……万一哪天你控制不自己……真是太好了……”随后但丁抬起头，眼神湿漉漉的像一只奶狗，委屈释然又温柔，“医生说你永远都好不了果然是骗人的——真是太好了……维吉尔你这个混蛋……！！”

维吉尔表情看上去充满嘲讽和余裕，迎着弟弟的蠢脸吻了下去。

尼禄小朋友已经醒了，但是悄悄看了一眼之后又闭上了眼睛。

课堂上老师询问他们幸福的模样，而他的答案早就了然于胸——

虽然再过十年经历这种日常，他只会对着两个老家伙竖着中指说花Q罢了。

也许

TBC


End file.
